


Just three words

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Three words. Just three words. They were so easy to say it. He could say it out loud as many times as he wanted.I love you. I love you. I love you.Poe sighed and slid his fingers through his hair, staring at the mirror  in his quarters.Practice. He just needed to practice. Let it out of his system.“Finn. There is something I need to tell you” he said, slowly, staring at the mirror. The mirror surely didn’t show the image he wanted to see, but it helped. “I love you”Silence. Then, a beeped laugh.Poe groaned.





	Just three words

Three words. Just three words. They were so easy to say it. He could say it out loud as many times as he wanted.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Poe sighed and slid his fingers through his hair, staring at the mirror  in his quarters.

Practice. He just needed to practice. Let it out of his system.

“Finn. There is something I need to tell you” he said, slowly, staring at the mirror. The mirror surely didn’t show the image he wanted to see, but it helped. “I love you”

Silence. Then, a beeped laugh.

Poe groaned.

“BB-8, you are not helping!” he said loudly, frustrated, tugging his hair and looking back at the droid. The droid continued to beep, and Poe wanted to rip his hair off.

He sucked at this.

“I can’t. I simply can’t” he groaned and sat down at his bed, rubbing his face as his heart speed up in his chest. He pushed his hair back again and stared at the floor, biting his bottom lip. “I can’t tell him…”

BB-8 beeped out a why. Poe groaned.

“Because… because he… ugh” he whined and laid down on his bed, frustrated and angry and just overall upset. “Because Rose kissed him! Because he likes Rey! Because… because we are in a war and I am supposed to be a leader! Because he probably doesn’t feel the same, because he almost died and I wasn’t there to save him at any of those moments, and because…” he stopped and his hands slid down to the bed. He sighed. “And because I… I love him”

Another confused beep.

“I don’t think I can take a rejection right now, buddy” he breathed out, and closed his eyes as his breath wavered. “I need to be strong. A leader. General Organa is getting worst by the hour and I…” he bit his trembling lip, covering his eyes with his arm as they teared up. “I need my friends” he gasped out, before biting his lip again.

BB-8 beeped, and Poe smiled weakly, a single hiccup coming out of his mouth before he looked down at his best friend, reaching down and caressing his head.

“Yes. I need Finn” he mumbled and sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm his crazy heart. He needed Finn. As a friend, or as a support. He couldn’t lose Finn now.

He was already losing him anyway, to Rose and Rey. He couldn’t lose him any more than he already was.

_‘Captain, General Organa is calling you in her quarters’_

He sighed at the sound of the communicator, reaching for it and pressing the talk button.

“Acknowledged” he said and smiled weakly to his droid before standing up. “I will be back as soon as possible. Feel free to wander around”

Then, he left, trying not to look at least half as bad as he felt.

Leia needed strong personal.

 

 

“Hey BB-8! Little buddy!” Finn called, and the droid beeped happily, rolling towards him and Rey. Rey grinned, waving, and Finn smiled at the droid, caressing his head. “Hey, how are you buddy?”

He beeped happily, and Rey laughed a bit.

“Way better than when I met you, I presume” she said fondly and he nodded in that weird way of his. Finn hummed.

“Where is Poe? Have you seen him?” he asked, curiously, and Rey nodded.

“Yes. I haven’t seen him since we arrived at this base. I liked him. A very nice guy” she said, smiling, and BB-8 remained silent for a moment before beeping. They frowned.

“You know why?” Finn questioned and he beeped negatively. “Oh…”

“Perhaps a promotion” Rey said and Finn chuckled softly.

“Horrible time for a promotion, if I were to be honest” he said, and Rey nodded, crossing her legs and holding them close with her chest.

“We really don’t have much time to find a new plan. The First Order could be around at any minute” she said, and Finn hummed, holding her hand and smiling.

“You will save us anyway, though” he said and she smiled before shaking her head.

“I just… moved a few rocks”

BB-8 watched as they laughed, tilting his head and beeping to himself. Then, he beeped louder, calling their attention. He beeped some more, and Finn frowned, confused.

“Yes, of course I would. Is he okay?”

The droid just beeped some more before turning around to leave the room. Finn watched curiously as he rolled away before looking at Rey.

“Maybe he needs his boyfriend with him” she teased, smirking, and Finn blushed, looking away and sighing.

“Shut up” he mumbled, but a smile curled up on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll visit after dinner. So. Tell me more about how it was with Luke”

“hard. Very, very hard, in the beginning”

And so, they continued talking, and BB-8 beeped proudly of his own deeds before rolling away.

 

 

The conversation left Poe tired. Even more tired than before. Even more tired than ever.

He had cried too much, and so had Leia, but that didn’t matter.

She could cry. She had lost her son, her husband, her brother, and basically the entire Resistance.

Poe had lost _nothing_.

He let his body flop down on his bed, and turned off the lights. He had a headache, and didn’t feel like going to dinner anyway. He would rather just sleep for twelve hours and never get up again.

He took off his uniform, only to be at least a bit more comfortable, and pulled the blankets over his body, curling up in the corner of his bed and nuzzling his pillow.

He had no tears left. Or else, he would be crying again.

He held his mother’s ring on his hand, trying to find courage in it. Strength. He found misery, loss and longing. He didn’t let it go anyway, knowing that she would be there, surrounding him, protecting him as much as she could.

 _“No one truly leaves”_ Luke had told the General before he left to the battlefield. Poe was unsure if that statement was true, but he would rather believe it than just accept that he was completely alone.

He wasn’t completely alone, but he felt as if he were. And the feeling was enough.

He fell asleep after a few minutes, with everything still surrounding his mind. He was now the general. General Dameron. Leia felt the force calling her, and she was close to passing away. Skywalker was gone, the resistance was reduced to around fifty people, and the First Order was a step close to finishing their job and becoming the new empire.

Luckily, however, he had no nightmares about it. He slept somewhat at peace, curled up on his bed, alone and covered from head to toe with blankets.

Before he could have wished, however, someone rang the doorbell of his quarters, and the room warned him as such. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and slowly standing up, truly not bothering in putting anything to open that unwanted visitor.

Opening the door and wincing at how bright the hallway was, he took a moment or two finally decipher who was standing in front of him. And when he did, he wished he had grabbed some clothes before opening the door.

“Poe”

“Finn! Buddy!” he said, heart immediately settling its own pace as he stared at the man who was staring back, clearly a bit confused and embarrassed.

“Um… may I come in?” he asked, and Poe blushed, nodding and moving away to let Finn in. He didn’t even think about not letting him in. he didn’t even answer. What was happening to him?

Finn walked inside and Poe closed the door before setting the light to 60%, because he was still a bit sleepy. Poe went right to his closet then, while Finn found somewhere to sit down. He grabbed some shorts and an undershirt before turning back to him and smiling.

“So… what’s up buddy?” he asked, sitting on his bed as Finn settled on his chair, next to the bed. Finn frowned.

“BB-8 came to me saying I should visit you today, and when I didn’t see you in dinner, I was sure something was wrong” he said, and Poe frowned. At dinner? Boy, he slept for some good hours.

“oh buddy” Poe chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. I was just tired, that was all” he lied, oh so bluntly, as if it was truth. For a moment, Finn seemed suspicious, but it went away pretty quickly.

“Well, in any case, I wanted to come and hang out a bit anyway. I haven’t talked to you since we arrived” he said and smiled, and Poe smiled back.

This time, the smile was a bit more fake than he wanted it to be.

“Oh yeah I noticed. But I just thought you were watching Rose and making up with Rey” he said, staring at Finn. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep again and not think about it anymore.

Finn hummed and nodded.

“Yes. That was exactly what I was doing. But like, shouldn’t have neglected you, specially knowing that you are now the new General and like… that’s rough”

Poe let out a sigh. It was tough.

“Nothing I haven’t been prepared for my entire life” he said and smiled weakly, and now he couldn’t even pretend he had tried to look happier. “What about you? Recovered from all your wounds?”

“Nothing I haven’t been prepared for my entire life” he teased and Poe was able to let out a chuckle. “All seriousness, I am fine. These that I suffered this time were nothing to what Ren did, so it is all fine”

Oh yes. Poe remembered that. The most terrifying months of his life, having to watch Finn as he stayed between life and death.

They stayed quiet for a moment, then two, then three, and Poe felt his eyes closing as he stared at the ground, not truly knowing what to talk about, but also never wanting Finn to leave his room.

Finn didn’t seem to be thinking the same, however.

“Well, I suppose I should leave you to rest” he said, and stood up, and Poe accompanied with his eyes, before biting his lip and looking down again.

“Yeah… I should sleep” he mumbled, and then stood up with a sigh, smiling weakly at Finn and walking him to the door. “Goodnight Finn”

Finn stopped awkwardly in front of the door, looking at his feet for a moment, before nodding and looking up.

“Goodnight”

And then he was gone.

Poe felt his heart breaking again and his stomach dropping, and he leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor and gripping his hair.

Why didn’t have the courage to just _say it_?

He was so tired of hiding it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He cared about Finn _so much_. It just _hurt_.

It wasn’t funny anymore. He needed to stop it. To fix it. But how? How when he couldn’t even say it?

Poe didn’t know for how long he stayed there, next to the door, but suddenly, the room warned him that there was someone on his door. He sighed, deeply, and rubbed his face, with not enough energy to even put on a smile.

He opened the door, and frowned again when he saw Finn there.

“Did you forg-”

His question was cut by a pair of lips against his, and his eyes widened as he froze.

Finn pulled away quickly, clearly blushing, breathless, and he looked at Poe with determined, sparkling eyes.

“I forgot you”

Poe was unsure if it was the stare, the hands on his waist, or the overall context, but something in that phrase made him melt like a teenager in front of their crush.

The closed as Finn stepped inside, and the man waited no second to turn them around and gently pressing Poe against the wall. He was still frozen, completely speechless, and Finn was now just staring, waiting some kind of answer.

“Poe?” he pressed after what felt like hours, and he swallowed thickly.

“Finn…” he mumbled back, his heart beating in his throat, ready to pop out. His legs were so unsteady that if Finn let go of his waist, he would probably fall.

“BB-8 told me. So did Rey but I didn’t believe her” he said, and Poe frowned slowly, confused. “About you. About what you feel about me”

Oh.

He was going to murder that droid.

“I…” he mumbled, and Finn shook his head, stepping forward and pressing slightly closer, even if they weren’t truly touching anywhere.

“I love you too. Stupid pilot” he mumbled, and Poe’s eyes widened, heart giving a quick skip before he reached up to hold onto Finn’s arms.

“you… you do?” he breathed out, and Finn chuckled, nodding.

“yes. Yes of course” he said, smiling, and Poe could feel his own mouth curling up.

“So…” he breathed out, his brain still fixing up every piece of the puzzle, and Finn chuckled.

“We love each other. Yes”

Poe grinned.

“Yes”

“Yes”

He waited no more second. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders and pulled him for a kiss, which was corresponded almost immediately by Finn, who just held his waist tighter and pressed them together now fully.

He had never felt happier in his life, and honestly that wasn’t saying much, but still. His heart leaped out of his chest and his whole body melted against Finn, _Finn_.

He was in heaven.

And when they finally broke the kiss, now both breathless and grinning, he knew.

Even though their odds were unlikely, they would win that war.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of my beb bois. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
